Ark 21 Episode 11: The Chosen One.
The Power of the Guitar.. Kodi sat in the garage.of the band's home.. thinking about that day where she had fought that beast.in the illusion. and thinking about the skills of the guitar.~FB~ The blonde tilted her head up at the half of the beasts body up in the air floating... Hearing his ungrateful loud laugh..piercing her ears... Watching his body morph back together... she watched as she knew that she could not stop hitting him.. she had gripped each of her fret boards on each guitar as he says to her...-“HAHAHA! YOU FOOLISH GIRL! This is MY WORLD!...Your powers are worthless here! YOU are worthless here!”- Feeling the temperture rise up she had felt her body drenching.. thus watching the lava falling down the sky... Kodi soon stuck her instruments in mid-air.. as they float besides her...The female soon started to focus her destruction chi thus using the heated air amongst her... Though with the guitar of courage aiding her without no hesitation.. She started controlling the radius of the air as she moved her arms from all around her in high speed.. thus soon forming the move called The Seikuken.. Continuing she sooned formed a thick sphere covered with destruction chi... along with the guitars shocking the sphere...as it enfused its own energy within the ball of shield she had made... The female gazed up at the raining lava... thus the lava soon made impact amongst the sphere only to richoete back within the top of the hellish world... The female realized as it wasn't enough ...Grasping her instruments in a quick matter.. she had to think quickly even if it depended on dying.. she heard the humans screaming from bloody murder due to being burned alived...Her sphere soon died down... just as it did.. she soon glided at him in atleast 175mph due to the agility enhancement...She soon enfused each of her guitars into one...while it soon flared out a large lightning like energy upon the guitar... only the high sparked like energy formed into a large horse upon Kodis grasp....Her will of courage would be bursting by now.. Not caring whethered she had died or not.. she gave it her best shot...The swift glowing female soon hovered over the beast... thus front flipping with her instrument over her head.. preparing to cut down horizontally....Thus she formed her attack.. The Thunderhorse... It is an attack that would hope to bring this beast down...Kodi coming down in brute force... bashed the guitar straight into middle..right between its eyes...The force of impact would slice through.. sending bits of lava an chunks of brimstone hitting at the female but she continued on pushing and pushing while it soon made it down its mouth.. she had soon slice straight into the toungue... In this attempt she vowed to split him in half..... The electricity from the instrument..causing the insides to become literally exploded..causing a large push.. to make the beast split more...If this connected.. his head would of been falling in different directions thus... Kodi continued sawing her serated instrument down to the beasts torso.. As she reached the mid-section.. she had twisted the guitar sideways frome its insides only to engulf its insides with brute lightning.. which look like a thunderhorse... birthing from the upper waist of its body... If this connected.. this would literally... break the beasts brimstone upper body into chunks of pieces...literally destroying the top of the demonic beast completely...Kodi soon gazed down at the lower part of its body...she would of reared her weapon back only to bash it directly on to the legs... The female attempted to swing more an more... while levitating within air.. over and over.. thus atleast counting 45 bashes amongst the lower part of the beasts body.. If successful the beast's body would of crumbled.. with nothing amongst it..Kodi looked up... glaring at the the top of the hellish world.. she flew up reaching the top.. only to start violently start bashing the top.. wanting out of this fucking place.. her body would be covered in large gashes an 5 degree burns.. her pink/red glow would soon start flickering in and out.~FB Ended~ A Trip to The Mountains... The female blinked out of her thoughts.. noticing Skwisgaar infront of her.. having his Guitar packed in a case..."So's. you ready?" "Uhhh...?" "Were going outs toward the Mountains... Theres has to be a sign for the story behind that Guitar of Courage.." Kodi gave him a simple nod.. she would get up stepping onto her instrument... she stood before it.. floating amongst it.. as Skwisgaar would of done the same with his guitar... Nathan Explosion.. nodded with his intense stare.. pulling up th garage... while two were off... The long blonde haired man.. Nodded... as they soon reach altitude of the mountain that they sooned hovered about... THe female looked over at the far away City.. it was rather beautiful.. she felt as if she was one within the sky...The hovered down ,till they slid off there instruments and landed into the snow.. which would of been near by a tombstone... with the name "The Thunderhorse.." Which would of had a attire of Vikining like clothing..."This.. is it..well there must be mo-" He watched the blonde female rip her clothes off.. which led him into a nosebleed... quickly placing the viking outfit on..."Tch... Thunderhorse.. what a load-" She'd be interrupted by the Guitar.. glowing an sparking up.. it would hover over the two.. pointing toward teh direction up more upon the mountains that had led with stairs. made from ice itself..."Wells why nots Kodi.. I means you are the chosen one..I'll stays here" The Viking Goddess Freya Vs Kodi Epic Battle Music(Skip to 3:42) With his bad speaking.....The blonde scoffed in a polite way while the female had went up the stairs onto her mission.. Watching the guitar.. lead her.She though felt like she was being watched.Yet she didn't mind it. though she would be on her toes.While Kodi had made it up the mountain.. the top there stood... a female in ice...though she would look of a viking... The guitar.. quickly came toward the female ice sculpture.. before her blue eyes widen.. watching the ice hand shatter.. only to have a real hand grasp on the handle of the instrument...only to throw it back at Kodi... the guitar would break the rest of the ice before the body...The female caught her weapon.. while the Viking like female.. unsheathed her sword.."You must fight me....if you defeat... I will aide you with the power of the Thunderhorse....this will allow your weapon to become a armor.. of the ancient guitar.." The female looked at the Blonde viking.. it was weird having the same similarites... as this immortal..The female spreaded hollographic wings.. thus she flew at the blonde.. who was surprised.. she moved as if it was just a blur.. not even a split of a second... Freya.. Queen of Vikings... lashed out her right thunderous.. fist.. smashing abrutly into middle of the females chest.. sending Kodi flying off the mountain... She coughed out blood... feeling the air knocked out of her.While flying in mid-air.. she'd swing her guitar.. with her right hand twirling it in atleast 95 mph ... the guitar engulfed in lightning... while the sky.. shot out directly at the instrumet...it was if the gods were aiding her... Kodi.. would then dash straight toward the woman... thus the angelic like viking.. would fly up though being electricuted by the sparks that led around the blonde.... with brute force.. that impact of the ground would led to crumble causing a bit of a earthquake.. causing Skwisgaar to be curious... Freya would rais upaiming directly at the female who was on the ground...She would sent light rays directly at Kodi... bringing an immense of high pain amongst her skin with rays bashed against her front body!!.. Her skin burnt of 2nd degree burns.. The shark like female shrieked in pain...Though Kodi... brought her guitar sideways.. flowing the destruction chi within her fingers.. only to strum the strings of her guitar.. forming the thunder god technique... (With this move, Kodi use all her will and energy only to have the guitar consume her energy.. Only to have her push it sideways.. while flowing her destruction chi within her fingers.. she will send a the warrior made of lighting at her opponent which will lay a wave of volts directly at the enemy. Depending on her. this could literally fry the opponent into crisps...) As the thunderous attack, swarmed at Freya.. she would have been hit though... not moving a inch... her skin would be as it was just though a mere scratch... Freya caused her sword to brighten.. while she lashed it out in mid-air.. thus a ray of ball. flew directly at Kodi.. her eyes widened... while swinging her guitar directly at the ball coming at her... thus it would fly back as she deflected the attack.. The woman gritted her teeth... swinging the ball back.. as if it a game of hot potatoe... Kodi swung back once more.. thus the swiftness of the ball ray... would start flying at atleast 300 mph.. thus "BLAST"!! Freya had been hit directly in the stomach of the Queen of Vikings... leaving a large 4th degree burn upon her gastric... Thus the shark-like female knew what to do know.. She stood her ground amongst the moutain... While Freya soon landed onto the ground..."You have great strength... thus maybe you or the Chosen one..." With that the woman raised her blade... while it glowed bright... along with Kodi meeting her blade with her guitar... right infront of her.... her Guitar of Courage .. glowed a bright yellow... thus forming some type of launguage onto it engraving.. an ancient language that seemed familiar to her... though not understanding at all.. a Thunderous horse formed around Kodi.. the aura of the Spirit within the guitar of courage... ThuderHorse... Freya screamed with a battle fury.. running at the femal at top speed.. Thus The shark-like female ran just as swiftly toward the Viking Goddess... Freya looked at Kodi.. as she resembled of Thor..though not actually falling for the man... as she was too prideful for that.. Kodi reminded her of the God himself.. Just as the young female were about 5 steps away from the viking queen... Kodi screamed out.. flinging out her guitar.. with such strength.. The lightning from the sky shocked the instrument once more... before smashing directly into Freya.. Though even if the woman grasped her hands stopping it from bashing her... the Thunderous Horse.. engulfed her.. completely thus the lighting struck from the sky... causing the horse to grow atleast a size of a 4 story house... Chosen from the Goddess Herself.... freya_mk_i_by_shanku-d6po0c Freya had not screamed in pain though had took the death as a Prideful.. woman she was before an after death... The lightning burnt her to an absolute crisp.. bringing only but ashes... while the attack died.. down.. Kodi stood there... watching the Guitar.. float amongst the ashes...she watched as an Aura.. soon seeped from the ashes of Freya... thus.. half seeping within the guitar.. an the other half seeping within her body... Thus the guitar.. broke apart into bits of pieces of armor... only to fly directly toward the female.. grappling onto every part of her.. thus to only form the same holographic like wings behind her... Freya spoke one last time..."You are the chosen.. one...." With that said.. Kodi stood there in the mountain.. while her blonde hair flowed within the wind... Skwisgaar.. looked upon the newly transformed female.. "Thus... The Viking Gods.. have Chosen..." Category:Ark 21 Category:Sky & Sea Saga